Toto
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Tik-Tok of Oz (1914) Dorothy Gale (1939) And Toto Too! Toto (properly pronounced Toe-Toe) is a fictional dog created by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. He serves strictly as an animal sidekick who appears in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900 and is introduced in the first chapter of the novel titled The Cyclone. He is the beloved pet dog and loyal companion of the book's main heroine and child protagonists named Dorothy Gale. Toto lived with Dorothy who was an orphan raised by her two guardians, Uncle Henry and Aunt Em on a small and poverty stricken farm upon the sun-baked Kansas prairies in circa 1899-1900. Toto was Dorothy's only friend and sole source of happiness. Because of his friendly and energetic nature he stopped his little mistress from sharing the same bleak fates of the adults in her life who are described as colorless and joyless. *In the days of the old west, early settlers on vast lonely praries ofen relied on pets to keep them company. Toto was a popular name for dogs in the nineteenth century. In france, it is also a common nickname ofen given for little boys. 'Blame It On Toto'! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Toto is to blame as to why he and Dorothy were swept away to the Land of Oz. If he hadn't scrambled under her bed to escape the horrid sound of the cyclone that hit the farm, then she would have been fast enough to reach the storm cellar in time and found safety. And life would have went on as it always did. If it we're not for him, she would have never known the huge gap that would have been left in her life. As she'd remain just another orphaned country girl. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *'In the book, Toto falls out of the house and into the heart of the cyclone but somehow doesn't fall. Since Toto was levitating in mid air, he was floating by the same type of power that was holding up the farmhouse. Both Toto and the house were subject to the same forces of gravitation that gave them identical motions. Dorothy herself, most likely floated around inside the farmhouse as if she was an Astronaut in outer-space floating with no gravity, becoming weightless. Although Baum does not specifically say that this happened to Dorothy, realistically speaking, it is very possible it did accure when the cyclone transports her, Toto and the house to Oz if such a peculiar thing could happen.' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baums' Description Glinda: "Oh, well is that the Witch?" Dorothy Gale: "Who, Toto? Toto's my dog..." -The Wizard of Oz (1939) Toto is described to be very small in size, very dark or completely all black with gray or brown highlights. In most illustrations he is seen as a Yorkshire Terrier or a Cairn Terrier. He has long silky hair and big black eyes that twinkle merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose. He is a very well behaved dog who's specifically trained for being a outside farm pet that is rather brave, and hiyper despite his small size. Toto is indeed a little "spark-plug", full of innocent mischief and play. In the sequel Oz books Baum says Toto chases all the chickens around the farm for fun. Yet he is always portrayed as a genuine, friendly, and an attractive animal, one whom wouldn't deliberately hurt even the smallest creature or insect. He loves his little mistress Dorothy very much and stays loyal to her always. Toto is a sweet and smart dog but will growl at or even bite anyone who tries to harm Dorothy as he seems at times rather protective over the girl when threatened. And Dorothy is very protective over her dog as well. *'Animals from the outside world can talk once they reach the magical Land of Oz; but Toto on the other hand remained silent for a very long time. In Baum's later Oz books, Toto can speak real words to humans and other beings but choses to bark instead. And if he does speaks it is only sparingly, if ever. Toto does not talk so he doesn't let on, he finds this helpful in chaotic situations.' (Tik-Tok of Oz) Oz History: Toto The Dog From Kansas One day in Kansas, a big storm came and brought a deadly cyclone with it. The cyclone struck the farmland and the winds of the storm swept up the farmhouse with Toto and Dorothy aloft. They were both taken across a vast Deadly Desert and all the way to the magical Land of Oz. When Dorothy began her journey on the Yellow Brick Road, to see the Wizard who could help her return home again, Toto accompanied his little mistress and loyally followed her to Emerald City where the Wizard lived. At first he was suspicious of her new friends whom she met in Oz, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion but came to get along with them very well. After many adventures including barely escaping the fierce beast known as Kalidahs, being put asleep by posion poppies and getting imprisoned by the Wicked Witch of the West who made Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion her slaves to work in her castle, it seemed like they would never get home. *It is said in the book that Toto didn't care rather he lived in Oz forever. But because Dorothy was so unhappy away from Aunt Em, this made Toto unhappy too. '' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *In the book, Toto even shows how brave he can be... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) In the end, and after the Wizard was discovered as a Humbug, Dorothy eventually learns from Glinda the beautiful Good Witch of the south about her magic Silver Shoes, (Ruby Slippers in the 1939 movie) that she had been wearing since her arrival in Oz. The shoes allowed her and Toto to return to Kansas again after knocking the heels of the shoes together exactly three times. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Sequel Oz Books When Dorothy permanently moved to the magical Land of Oz along with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, Toto joined them, living with them in the Royal Palce of Oz located Emerald City. (The Emerald City of Oz). He gained the ability to talk when he was in Oz, but preferred not to, instead communicating nonverbally with Dorothy. When this came to her attention, she cornered him and got him to finally say something. (Tik-Tok of Oz) When Princess Ozma was kidnapped by Ugu the Shoemaker, Toto was left behind at the palace by Dorothy but found out from the green maid named Jellia Jamb what was going on. He was able to catch the party before they left, hiding in the wagon so Dorothy wouldn't know he was with them until it was too late. The Cowardly Lion knew, but he stayed out of the matter. When Dorothy found out, she allowed him to stay with them. During the adventure, Toto spent a lot of time talking with the other animals in the party: the Cowardly Lion, Sawhorse, and Woozy. He also came to believe he had lost his growl, and that it had been stolen by the same thief who stole Ozma, Glinda's Great Book of Records, and Cayke's Magic Dishpan. After Dorothy and The Frogman defeated Ugu, Toto noticed his growl had come back. (The Lost Princess of Oz) When Dorothy was replaced by a Mimic, Toto was the only one who immediately saw through the deception and knew it was an imposter. While she was at a dinner with the rest of the Oz celebrities, he declared that the girl sitting there was not her. This blew their cover. (The Magical Mimics in Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Grampa in Oz * Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz * The Magical Mimics in Oz Background Toto did not speak until the final chapter of the eighth Oz book, Tik-Tok of Oz, and continued to say very little in Baum's books. Some later Oz writers make him more talkative. Modern Oz writers have used Toto as a protagonist in several works, including Roger S. Baum's Toto of Oz and the Surprise Party and Toto in Candy Land of Oz, Chris Dulabone's Toto in Oz, Ian Fink's "Toto's Tale," Atticus Gannaway's "Toto and the Truth," and Gina Wickwar's Toto of Oz. In Magic Land Toto is usually called by the diminutive form of his name "Totoshka". He begins speaking from his first trip and continues to speak much more frequently than in Baum's books. In the later books he is too old for adventuring, and is replaced by his grandson, Arto. In The Great Wishy Woz he is Nono. In Todd MacFarlane's 2007 pitch for an Oz movie, a reimagined Toto - or race of Totos - played a big role, as MacFarlane revealed in an interview with MTV: "There's still a thing called Toto, except it's the biggest thing in the movie and not the smallest thing. The beast called Toto basically ate the first dog, and it's this big thing that the inhabitants of Oz ride. They've given this generic word... so instead of horses, people ride Totos." http://www.pajiba.com/trade_news/oz-the-return-to-emerald-city-now-has-a-logline.php Alternate Histories There are many reimaginings and alternate versions of Oz which present alternate histories of many of the Oz characters. Here are some different versions of Toto. Dorothy (Comic Book Series) Toto is a mechanical (but living) dog who is native to Oz. However, when he meets Dorothy he quickly becomes her loyal companion. (Dorothy) Was/Novel Was is a book written by Geoff Ryman, the same author of the novel Air. It is a very sad and tragic tale intended for adult readers. The story is about the realistic and dark life of a fictional Dorothy. Toto plays a small but heartbreaking role in this story. Toto lived with Dorothy as a puppy along with Dorothy's real birth mother before they moved in with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry after her mother's death. Aunt Em somewhat mistreated Dorothy and especially Toto, much to Dorothy's horror, and he eventually ran away because of it. He hid in the marshes near their Kansas farm, returning occasionally to see Dorothy and get some food or fresh water from her. He finally got his revenge on Aunt Em by digging up the bones of a dog she'd had as a child. Infuriated, Aunt Em chased him away. After that, he disappeared and didn't return. *''It is implied that Aunt Em or Uncle Henry may have killed him.'' The Wizard of Oz 1939 In the 1939 film Toto was played by a female cairn terrier named Terry. She was paid $125 a week in the film while the Singer Midgets who played the Munchkins reportedly received $50 to $100 a week). Afterward, her name was changed to Toto. She took some time off during filming because one of the Winkie Guards stepped on her paw during one of the castle sequences with the Witch and broke it. She died at age 10 or 11. Willard Carroll wrote her "autobiography," I, Toto (2001). Journey Back to Oz 1974 In the all star cast animated sequel to the 1939 film, Toto is swept away to Oz once again with Dorothy who is voiced by Liza Minnelli. The Wiz 1978 In the African-American version of The Wizard Of Oz Toto plays as Dorothy's animal counterpart like in the original story. Except in here, he is from New York instead of Kansas. Return to Oz 1985 Toto is not a main character in Walt Disney's Cult Classic Return to Oz, but he is in the film towards the beginning and in the very end of the story. The Muppets' Wizard of Oz 2005 Toto is played by Pepe the prawn in the 2005 made for TV movie starring pop and R&B singer Ashanti as Dorothy. Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return 2014 Toto is a main character in the CGI animated film '' Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return''. Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Terry * The Wiz: Nancy * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Pepe the Prawn Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:American Visitors to Oz Category:Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters